Found
by Kin-Sung
Summary: Wendy's son, Oliver explores the kingdom and discovers something. Hanna asks what it is but they get interrupted by someone else. One-shot. Sheesh, I know the summary sucks.


_A lot of people keep asking if there's any animes in Korea. Since there's Japanese anime but there aren't many Korean animes. They're mostly for kids. Some of the Japanese anime are animated in South Korea for cheaper cost but they'll keep on making some more Korean animes just like Japan does. Yeah there's manga artists in Korea too they're called manhwa. This is my first non-anime and manga fan fiction. I have all the Trylle Trilogy books by Amanda Hocking. I also have Wake A Watersong Novel by Amanda Hocking._

* * *

After the defeat of Vittra King, Wendy and Loki's son Oliver wasn't a changeling and so he grew up with his real parents.

"Soo tired and I'm only twelve years old," Oliver said as he yawned. Today was Saturday as Oliver got up from his bed. He quietly made his way to the kitchen and whipped up something to eat. After eating his breakfast, Oliver brushed his teeth thoroughly. He opened up his window as the cool autumn air entered his room.

"Now to explore the kingdom a little." Oliver quickly changed into a blue shirt, jeans, ankle socks and sneakers. He grabbed a pale silver colored jacket and walked outside. Oliver was a middle school boy who was in seventh grade.

He didn't know what time it was as he walked into the garden. It sparkled in the sunlight. Oliver keep walking on the dirt path. Wendy's host mother was still stuck in the hospital but Matt hardly got the chance to visit her.

Oliver noticed a forest as he walked into it. There were trees and bushes a wide dirt path. Oliver felt a maple leaf in his hair as it flew off.

"Today's Saturday so Oliver doesn't have school," Wendy said to Loki, her husband.

"Speaking of Oliver, where is he?" Loki asked.

"Hm?" Wendy went upstairs and checked her son's bedroom it was vacant. "Oh boy..."

Oliver's eyes widen as he looked at a wide landscape and there was a large oak tree and noticed the grass was cut.

He fished into his pocket and took out his camera then took a picture of it. Oliver saw a small swing set and took a seat on it.

"Maybe someone was cutting the grass." Oliver shrugged as he felt the cool air blew against the tree releasing some leaves from its branches.

Elsewhere, Wendy was outside on her porch looking at the flower garden. She wore a long sleeved silver dress. Three months ago, Wendy cut her hair to make it shorter and it was in a short bob cut. She still remembered her host mother tried to kill her when she was six years old. Wendy's host brother, Matt visited her yesterday when Oliver came home from school. Matt had a small crush on Willa.

"I just hope my host mother didn't get out the hospital," Wendy said.

Oliver keep going back and forth on the swing set and he stopped. Oliver noticed a torn piece of shirt on the grass and a manila envelope.

"What's this?" Oliver picked up the torn piece of shirt and the color of it was dark green then he picked up the manila envelope. It was vacant.

Oliver went back to the palace with the torn piece of shirt in the manila envelope. He walked towards the meeting room.

The meeting room was large it had a rectangle shaped table with six spinning chairs on the right and left side of it, a projector screen and three wide windows. The dark peach colored carpet was clean. Hanna was his best friend yes girls and boys can be friends. The plasma screen television was on the wall.

Oliver studied the torn piece of shirt as he sat down on the one of the spinning chairs.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hanna asked him.

"Oh you're awake," he said.

"Hey what's that?" Hanna pointed to the manila envelope. Oliver did have two childhood friends that were girls, Hanna and Alice.

"It's something I found," he said. Then he heard Alice's voice calling them who was holding a Wii video game. Her pale green eyes showed some pride.

"Hey guys! Wanna join me?"

"Sure," Hanna and Oliver said in unison. They both went to play the new Wii game with their friend, Alice.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Okay, I can't wait for Lullaby by Amanda Hocking! W00t! I have re-read Switched, Torn and Ascend by Amanda Hocking including Wake. It's been a bit since I read those Trylle books. _

_**Don't leave a negative review because I report it as abusive. **_


End file.
